homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102015 - Witch's Tribute
CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you swim out of an open window in your hive, checking to see where the boat is before heading to the surface. The blood makes the water taste off, and you're grateful when your head breaks the surface. -- CAT: sup witch of del -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC is sitting a boat with her halberd. She takes one look at AT before her slight grimace turns into a softer poker face. "So. someone informed me you're /that/ heiress." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you grin. -- CAT: i am indeed /that/ heiress CAT: n if u kno that now u kno that u p much promised 2 take on the empress CTC: I realize that. This just kills 2 flappers with 1 stone. I was going to go after her anyway. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC nudges the floating DRONE carcass. -- CTC: She already sent these guys. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you raise your eyebrows at the DRONE. -- CAT: wow CAT: i was wonering y the water was tasting of more than lusus CAT: u kno im gonna have to go further to hunt now CTC: Well apparently the world is going to end in less than a sweep. Why bother. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC kicks back, arms behind her head -- CTC: So where's this guy I'm killing? -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you make a face. -- CAT: yea that's true uuh CAT: in a trench to the north i think? i ahve to check my logs CTC: Don't tell me they squackbeast out'd? -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC lets out a groan. "Worthless piece of sh!t..." -- CAT: no but he's taking 4ever 2 get here so i figure CAT: y not go to his hive CAT: there's probably loot too CTC: If he is still at his hive, I can go there. Otherwise, I should probably just remain here. CAT: mm CAT: im p sure he is i havent heard from him tho CAT: its something i can check with libby i guess?? if she still talks to me CAT: he wants a spades so -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks over AT a bit -- CTC: Guh, quads? Really? -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you stick out your tongue wrinkling your nose. -- CAT: yea im not thrilled either CAT: not sure u kno but fun fact hes male apparently CTC: Just more things for me to mangle. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC reaches out and grabs AT by the collar, dragging her up onto the boat just a little. -- CTC: And this better be worth it, or else that clock of yourse is ticking faster that before. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you laugh a little, a grin splitting from ear to ear your hands on the boat for balance -- CAT: u say that like i havent had time 2 come 2 terms with my own death CAT: besides i dont think youve looked under the water yet CAT: last i remember u demanded tribute didnt you? CTC: I have. I've been down a few times waiting for the prick to show up. So far it's been a waste of time. CAT: well u seem to have missed the pile of glitter then im kinda sad i spent a lot of time on it :( CTC: I wasn't impressed. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC lets go of AT's collar and runs a hand over her gills, eyes narrowing a little. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you jerk your head a little bit when she touchs your gills, closing them tight against any invasive fingers -- CAT: loot nearlyl a story high doesnt impress y am i not surprised CAT: how about u name what u wnat and i get it CAT: i do have the resources of a planet at my disposal -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC retracts her hand and sits back again, adjusting her leather jacket. -- CTC: It's not like I need it or need to be impressed by it. The fact that it is someone else's is enough for me to take it from you. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC gives a half hearted and sharp toothed grin -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT pulling back into the water, one of your eyebrows go up a half smile on your face -- CAT: saying that i almsot feel like i got the wrong caste CAT: tho im not sure alternia would survive w/ u as heiress -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC laughs, teeth and all. "Ahahahahaha!" -- CTC: I don't need to be an heiress, that stuff is way too silver platter. CTC: I just want to be front lines and killing sh!t. CTC: It wouldn't hurt to have it all. CAT: well is going after the empress herself frontlines enough for you? the silver platter is a lil annoying i do agree CTC: As long as I get to keep her head for what she did to my ancestor. I'll call it even. CTC: At least now I know I have her attention. CAT: oh? i was gonna ask for the final blow CAT: libby gave me some rather interesting information the other day CTC: Hm? -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC glances over -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT your face darkens and you look a little green around the gills -- CAT: im glad to kno my Ancestor isn't the only one thats been fucked over by her CAT: she's being kept as a pet CTC: Hah. I could care less about my ancestor. CTC: I just want a bigger kill count than her. CTC: She got axed by the Empress after getting caught. CAT: ooh? sounds like she was p notorious for the empress herself to take care of her CTC: Yeah. Allegedly. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC she makes quotes with her fingers. -- CAT: u only kno rumors? CTC: Nearly all information on the Contessa was destroyed apparently. CTC: Or simply never existed at all. CAT: mm sounds like mine all i had were rumors CAT: turns out they were tru CAT: granted having yourisgn laughed at rlly hits ya CAT: :/ CTC: She died laughing, is how the tale goes. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC stares at the night sky above her, eyes following towards the moons. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you tip your head studying the other troll. -- CAT: w/ your personality i can almost believe that tho id imagine ud go down snarling -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC grins. "Nah... Thats the difference between her and me." She looks to AT. "I won't be the one going down." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you grin. -- CAT: thats reassuring to hear -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sighs and frowns. "Speaking of..." -- CTC: I need to go strike that cur on his home turf. CTC: Go deliver all that junk to my hive while I go cull him. CTC: One last thing... CTC: Give me your arm. CAT: oh no im coming with you ill have a few violetblood deliver it -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you pause a moment and then lift your arm out of the water, posed to dip down if Ramira looks to harm to you. Seadweller skin is wonderfully slippery. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC pushes back AT's sleeve a little, going in to bite her swiftly, only enough to draw a little bit of blood. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT hissing, fins flaring you pull your arm back as you feel teeth hit your skin, drawing a bit fuschia blood. Your eyes tinge orange. -- CAT: and may i ask what THAT was for? -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC smiles. "Marking prey." -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC shoves AT away and gets to rowing. "That junk better be at my hive before you tail me then." -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC rows out a little and revs the motor before the boat is propelled off. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you growl low in your throat as she starts rowing away. "I'll send you the map to get there. Three days Ramira." You dive under the water. That was an experience, to say the least. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx Category:Antera